


Avoiding

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, Other, Robbie is pretty mean, Sportacus is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus wants to help Robbie, who in turn avoids help from the elf.





	Avoiding

Sportacus knew he’d heard his cyrstal beep, and by the time he’d realized who it was that needed help, he was already worried what the trouble was. Most of the time it was for the kids. On occasion it would be for for the Mayor or for Miss Busybody. But today, today it was for Robbie. He could almost assume it was a plan of his gone wrong as he looked for him. 

However, this time, he was mistaken. The kids were all out playing and laughing. No Robbie, or disguise in sight. This made him panic slightly as he looked around. His crystal was still going off and so he knew that Robbie was in danger. 

Flipping away, he looked around for the villain in all his usual spots. He was in none of them. But oh, when he was going past the oak tree, he heard the whimper. Stopping and looking up, there was Robbie. Stuck in a tree. 

“Robbie are you alright?” Sportacus asked as he seen the man glance down and then yelp and hold more firmly onto the tree. “How did you get up there?”

Robbie, being his usual self, scoffed down at Sportacus. “For your information, Sportakook, I was trying to set up a trap.” He then motioned at the side of the tree. “And then that brat, Stinky-”

“Stingy-” Sportacus interrupted. 

“Whatever, he took my ladder.” He went back to holding onto the tree. 

Well that did sound like something Stingy would do, Sportacus had to admit. “Well I’ll help you down, so just lean back and and I’ll catch you.”

“No!” Robbie hugged onto the tree more so than before. “I’m NOT going to fall for that.”

Well there was a well placed pun. But that wasn't a laughing matter for Sportacus. “What do you mean by that?” 

“You’ll just trick me and when I fall back, you’ll just let me fall to the ground.” Robbie snorted. He knew that no one in town actually liked him, and so this would be a great laugh for everyone. Good ol Robbie Rotten believing that someone would help just have his back thrown out from falling to the ground. Yeah right, like he’d let that happen.

“I won't let you hit the ground Robbie!” Sportacus tried to reassure him. “I promise-”

 

“Words are cheap.” Robbie spat at Sportacus who was obviously taken aback by that. “The last hero said that too, and he let me fall and-” Robbie shut up right then and there. He’d sworn he’d never talk about the other hero again. And here he was, telling one of the damn heros about it.

“Robbie...I won't let you hit the ground.” Sportacus tried again. He was curious as to what Robbie had meant and now he got the answer. But that just seemed to upset him a bit. The previous hero had let Robbie fall? Was this why Robbie reacted so poorly to him all the time? The fear that he’d act like the previous hero? “We’ll talk a bit after I get you down, so just trust me okay?”

“I already said no!” Robbie seethed from his place in the tree. “Tell that stupid brat to bring my ladder back.”

Sportacus sighed, realizing he’d get nowhere with helping Robbie down. He looked around. No idea where the ladder had to be, since Stingy took it, but he flipped of to find one. He was bound and determined to get Robbie out of that tree. And then talk to him about what he’d said previously.

When Sportacus returned with the ladder, he was shocked to see Robbie was gone. He looked around frantically. How did he get down? Had he been tricking Sportacus about being stuck? No, no that made no sense. 

This had left a very confused and bewildered Sportacus as he looked around frantically for Robbie. Meanwhile, Robbie was back in his lair, thanks to one of his many trap doors that lead him home. He watched with amusement through the periscope as he snorted. 

Robbie had gotten out rather quickly when he’d realized Sportacus was gonna probably want to talk to him after helping him. Much like he did when he helped the other citizens of town. Kids included. And there was no way he was gonna stand there and listen to Sportacus talk to him.

“Like he truly wanted to help me.” Robbie scoffed. “Yeah right. He was only in it to tease me.” And with that he went to his chair for some well deserved rest. “Just like that other blasted hero.” He mumbled as he slowly drifted asleep. Unaware of the panic that Sportacus was enduring because he couldn’t find him. Granted, to someone like Robbie, that would bring joy to him. Knowing the hero couldn’t always win and save everyone. 

Because you can’t save someone, who doesn’t want to be saved.


End file.
